


the empire wasn't defeated in a day.

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BEN SOLO WAS PROBABLY AN ADORBS BABY OKAY, Babies, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, FUCK YOU SNOKE!, Family Fluff, First Steps, Fluff, before everything goes to hell, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia Skywalker Solo, watch in wonder and amusement as their Son Ben takes his first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the empire wasn't defeated in a day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> aivix prompted: Any, Any, Baby's first steps on Comment FIc

"LEIA GET IN HERE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!!" Leia could hear Han yell in the living quarters in the Falcon. She looked over in the craddle making sure their daughter Jaina wasn't awoken by her father's booming voice. But she couldn't help but smirk...she was a heavy sleeper like her father. 

She walked to where Han called from. It was her two boys....Han and Ben. Her husband was on his knees with his arms stretched out. And a few inches away there was their one year old son Ben, standing tall on his feet.

"Look Leia he's standing," Han said there was a proud grin on his face. 

Leia couldn't help but chuckle.

"I helped bring balance to the force and I don't need it to see it clearly," She quipped shaking her head.

"Smartass," Han muttered quietly before turning back to Ben, "I am trying to get him to walk." He cleared his throat before going to back to his baby voice, Leia strangely seemed to like, "Come here Ben, you can do it Buddy."

Ben lifted his right foot slowly. He shook a little with his left foot firmly planted on the ground but he managed to quickly place his foot one step ahead of him. Impressed and proud of himself he looked up at his parents with a smug grin on his face.

Leia couldn't help but laugh. It was Han's smug grin on a one year old's face. She couldn't help but wonder if he was one day going to be like his father, trying to impress lovers by being cocky only to have it come out in a dorky manner. 

"Good job Benny," Han said with a smile, "now try the other foot."

The second foot was difficult for Ben to manage. He was a bit woobily as he lifted it off the ground. But he quickly placed it firmly at the other side of his right foot. Han raised his hands in victory at his son's first steps as Leia smiled proudly.

Using this an incentive Ben went to move again, this time as quicker motion. He managed to put his right foot on the ground ahead of him, but when he lifted his left, he ended up falling flat on his butt.

Han and Leia held their breath in concern thinking Ben was going to start to cry in frustration at his failure. But instead he looked at his parents and started giggling with a toothless grin on his face.

Han snorted. Another thing their child seemed to have in common with his father, the ability to laugh at himself. The former smuggler crawled over to his son and pulled him onto his lap. Leia sat down beside them tickling Ben's stomach causing the babe to giggle. 

"Don't be discouraged Ben," Leia said moving to pat his black hair, "The empire wasn't defeated in a day, you did take your first steps and your father and I are proud. You'll walk soon." 

"And then," Han said kissing Ben on the forehead, "I'll teach you how to fly the Falcon."

Leia turned to her husband and glared. _Really Han,_ She said through the force.

"Right," Han chuckled, "One day at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
